As wireless communications technologies evolve, wireless communications systems become increasingly sophisticated. As such, wireless communications protocols continue to expand and change to take advantage of the technological evolution. As a result, to maximize flexibility, many wireless communications devices must be capable of supporting any number of wireless communications protocols, including protocols that operate using different communications modes, such as a half-duplex mode or a full-duplex mode, and including protocols that operate using different frequency bands. Further, the different communications modes may include different types of RF modulation modes, each of which may have certain performance requirements, such as specific out-of-band emissions requirements or symbol differentiation requirements. In this regard, certain requirements may mandate operation in a linear mode. Other requirements may be less stringent that may allow operation in a non-linear mode to increase efficiency. Wireless communications devices that support such wireless communications protocols may be referred to as multi-mode multi-band communications devices. The linear mode relates to RF signals that include amplitude modulation (AM). The non-linear mode relates to RF signals that do not include AM. Since non-linear mode RF signals do not include AM, devices that amplify such signals may be allowed to operate in saturation. Devices that amplify linear mode RF signals may operate with some level of saturation, but must be able to retain AM characteristics sufficient for proper operation.
A half-duplex mode is a two-way mode of operation, in which a first transceiver communicates with a second transceiver; however, only one transceiver transmits at a time. Therefore, the transmitter and receiver in such a transceiver do not operate simultaneously. For example, certain telemetry systems operate in a send-then-wait-for-reply manner. Many time division duplex (TDD) systems, such as certain Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) systems, operate using the half-duplex mode. A full-duplex mode is a simultaneous two-way mode of operation, in which a first transceiver communicates with a second transceiver, and both transceivers may transmit simultaneously. Therefore, the transmitter and receiver in such a transceiver must be capable of operating simultaneously. In a full-duplex transceiver, signals from the transmitter should not overly interfere with signals received by the receiver; therefore, transmitted signals are at transmit frequencies that are different from received signals, which are at receive frequencies. Many frequency division duplex (FDD) systems, such as certain wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) systems or certain long term evolution (LTE) systems, operate using a full-duplex mode.
As a result of the differences between full-duplex operation and half-duplex operation, RF front-end circuitry may need specific circuitry for each mode. Additionally, support of multiple frequency bands may require specific circuitry for each frequency band or for certain groupings of frequency bands. FIG. 1 shows a traditional multi-mode multi-band communications device 10 according to the prior art. The traditional multi-mode multi-band communications device 10 includes a traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12, traditional multi-mode multi-band PA circuitry 14, traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16, and an antenna 18. The traditional multi-mode multi-band PA circuitry 14 includes a first traditional PA 20, a second traditional PA 22, and up to and including an NTH traditional PA 24.
The traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 may select one of multiple communications modes, which may include a half-duplex transmit mode, a half-duplex receive mode, a full-duplex mode, a linear mode, a non-linear mode, multiple RF modulation modes, or any combination thereof. Further, the traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 may select one of multiple frequency bands. The traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 provides an aggregation control signal ACS to the traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16 based on the selected mode and the selected frequency band. The traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16 may include various RF components, including RF switches; RF filters, such as bandpass filters, harmonic filters, and duplexers; RF amplifiers, such as low noise amplifiers (LNAs); impedance matching circuitry; the like; or any combination thereof. In this regard, routing of RF receive signals and RF transmit signals through the RF components may be based on the selected mode and the selected frequency band as directed by the aggregation control signal ACS.
The first traditional PA 20 may receive and amplify a first traditional RF transmit signal FTTX from the traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 to provide a first traditional amplified RF transmit signal FTATX to the antenna 18 via the traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16. The second traditional PA 22 may receive and amplify a second traditional RF transmit signal STTX from the traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 to provide a second traditional RF amplified transmit signal STATX to the antenna 18 via the traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16. The NTH traditional PA 24 may receive an amplify an NTH traditional RF transmit signal NTTX from the traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 to provide an NTH traditional RF amplified transmit signal NTATX to the antenna 18 via the traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16.
The traditional multi-mode multi-band transceiver 12 may receive a first RF receive signal FRX, a second RF receive signal SRX, and up to and including an MTH RF receive signal MRX from the antenna 18 via the traditional multi-mode multi-band front-end aggregation circuitry 16. Each of the RF receive signals FRX, SRX, MRX may be associated with at least one selected mode, at least one selected frequency band, or both. Similarly, each of the traditional RF transmit signals FTTX, STTX, NTTX and corresponding traditional amplified RF transmit signals FTATX, STATX, NTATX may be associated with at least one selected mode, at least one selected frequency band, or both.
Portable wireless communications devices are typically battery powered need to be relatively small, and have low cost. As such, to minimize size, cost, and power consumption, multi-mode multi-band RF circuitry in such a device needs to be as simple, small, and efficient as is practical. Thus, there is a need for multi-mode multi-band RF circuitry in a multi-mode multi-band communications device that is low cost, small, simple, efficient, and meets performance requirements.